What happened to Cat
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: Why did cat dye her hair red?What her brothers achally like? What's her family like?Whats her family life perfect?Well no, read Cat and her mates dealing with the hard stuff in Cats life like her abusive farther. Cabbie relationship.Cade,Bat and Candre friendship cori in later chaps of this book when i come to it.Sorry no Tori at the moment she's in New York. Also character death.
1. Chapter 1

the story of  
Cat

**A\N first story based around Cat mostly in her POV.**

**Cat's POV**

"Daddy,daddy please don't do it!" I screamed as my daddy hit me round the face."thats for being a terrible daughter"He hit me again. grabbing a beer he walked out like usual. I hater my daddy why can't he be kind and caring for his only daughter. Blood streaming onto the pink carpet I knew he won't be happy. I ran up to my bedroom and got out my pink pearphone XT and typed a message to every one I now:

To Jadey bear,My-lover Robbie xx,Becky boo,musical-Andre,TV tori,other Vega.  
From Cat-the pet  
Help my daddy hurt me I need some one

After a few minuets my phone went crazy

To Cat the pet  
From Jadey bear  
How dear he I'm coming over.

Yay some ones gonna help

To Cat-the pet  
From Beck boo  
I'm coming with Jade

Oh yay more people

To Cat the pet  
From Musical-Andre  
How dare he hurt little red I'll be over a soon as possible just helping my crazy grandma

Is this to many people

To Cat-the pet  
From My-lover Robbie xx  
Darling stay strong I'm driving there right now  
love you with all my heart Robbie

Aww Robbie's so kind to me. I love him.  
DING  
"I'll get it" I call to my brother who's just come out the ."Cat come on I need you" My boyfriend the door I see him with out Rex yay I hate rex he always tells me how think i am. see that's hoe good I am ar acting.I'm much smarter than most people think. The only other person who no's is Jadey because I kind of started freaking out at a sleep over three years ago.I've got to tell Robbie soon but not now,now I'm on my couch with Robbie asking me questions:"How many times has he done this?""Why havent you told anyone""Are you alright" He carry on all im going is spilling out my tears.  
There was another knock"Thats Jadey and Beck,can you please anser he door?" I ask Robbie I hurt too much to do much more than sit down."When he comes back I'm gonna kill him!Cat are you alright?"Jade stormed in Beck followed looking very angry.I never knew how many people care."I dont think daddy would like it if you killed him and I'm fine just a few cuts and brouses"I said sinking in to my leather paced around ,Beck sat next to me with Robbie the other side."How long has he been doing this?" Beck asked,they deserve an answer."two years" I whisper hoping Jade won't hear."Holy chizz why didn't you tell us sooner"Jade shouts, she seems angry at ?"Don't shout at her it's not her fult she's scared" Beck says, my boyfriend protects me by his arms not words."Sorry Cat, it's just shocked me that youve never told me or ive never notoiced" my best friend spoke softly. She looked at me everyone did.

My phone started vibrating

To Cat-the pet  
From TV Tori  
I'm soory but i'm in New york at the moment so i cant come round your house i hope you alright and i'll see you when i come back on tuesday.

"Who was that Cat" Robbie asked curiously." 's in new york so she cant come." I said every one's faces look angry, sad and do i have such nice friends do i deserve it?Suddenly the door bell can that be?"Dont answar it Cat"Jade they might want the door bursts open.

**A\N aww a cliffy :P what will happen i will let you diside 3+ reviews or no new chap cuz i love reviews and they dont count if there from fluttershy :P**

**Bade always**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Adam

Chapter 5 Adam

**A\N this has a total twist I think the twist is good kind and I think its funny oh and I had to call him Adam ;) Also towards the end there is lots of Bade!**

Cat's POV

The person stormed in. Oh know it's gonna be daddy."Hi Kitty"Adam,my brother,said my god I thought he was my dad that's funny but also frightening oh my god I'm so confused!"Adam you scared me"I said ruffling his brown hair."Sorry Kitty but look at this awesome stick!" The 12-year-old showed me,Get that out side it's dirty I told him why would he want a stick he is so strange. Jade who looked like she was about to beat Adam up just stood there amazed."Do you no were Bill is,"Beck asked always seems to be shock his head and ran out side.  
"Oh my God that was terrifiing"Robbie was still in shock of all that."What-y didn't you know he was her"I asked innocently. I didn't understand what they were shocked about it was just Adam being here or was it he's stick. Oh now acting dum has rubbed of on me. "Kitty dads here" My bother called he will be in a bad mood now."WHAT HAVE I TOLLED YOU IT'S DADDY" He shouted.I ran and hid behind our couch, he's not going to like my friends especially Jadey."Catrina why are your friends over,WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a thump and Jade call"He's down quickly pack your bags and your staying with me tonight"Oh yay im staying with my best friend.  
I quickly packed my little pink suitcase and ran out my home hopefully for ever."Cat are you all right I never knew he got that angry" Jadey spoke. This is her softer side what me and Beck get to see. I told her that he got angry like slapping me but never more than that.  
"Come on talk to me!" Jade shouted. I sunk into the leather car seat."Sorry 'rina I didn't mean to shout just please talk to me"She said she seemed sad but at sleepover you're not ment to be sad"Jadey dont be sad I want a happy sleepover" A little smile appeared on her face.I'm so glad she's happy.

Jades POV

Oh my God I can't belive Bill has done all that and Cat hasn't told me now I have to be more protected. At the moment though i have to put up with a girly .  
"Jadey my door wont open look the thingy's broke"Oh Cat that's the widow button I thought she said to me her dumbness is an act?"Try the long one"She did and we got out and went to my setting up a little camp bed and her playing trampolines we were in bed playing truth or dare."Truth or dare Jadey?"Urm what would I do? "Dare"I said simply "Urm you have to go to Becks and still all his hair products and put them down a sink" Oh god I never knew Cat could ever think of something like that."Okay come on."  
On the very similar roads i started getting if he dumps me? What if he never will talk to me again? "do I have to" i pleaded I knew what she would say "No you choose dear so you have to do it" Oh no were there and his lights on.I opened his door with the key he got me."Jade what are you doing?" He asked started pouring down my face. I have to do this i cant that Cat have the pleasure to know that I failed."Jadey you don't have to" Cat called after me. No I have to block them out. I walked to the bathroom and got all the products. Beck came in and saw me "Babe was this a dare" He asked quietly, I quickly nodded my head."What is it?" He asked so calm. " It's...Its getting all your hair product and putting it down the sink" I whispered to scared of his out come "You can go it i only get the cheap stuff so go ahead and do it."So it went down the pipe and gone we walked back im gonna make her pay for this.

Cat's POV

I feel sorry for Jadey. I didn't know this was gonna happen. Now I know im not doing dare so I will do truth." 'rina what one" Jade asked, her voice was still shaking from where she had been crying."Truth" I said simply. I hope i wont regret this. "Okay you have to tell me about your farther like what he's been doing to you and how long" How stupid can I get i should have known this was gonna happen."He first hit me when I was 5 when momma died, he was sad and needed to take his anger out, I had to take it all because Adam was just 1. He always hit me everyday just a couple of times" My tears started I could still remember every cut he had ever made."When I was 10 you no i wasnt allowed a party because he doesn't like children and that day all he did was hit me violently. After school it always happened and that's that" I squeaked I couldn't handle this I collapsed on my bed and that's all I remember...

**A\N That was my longest chapter ever im well proud please review I know there was no Cabbie but lots of Cade and a bit of Bade the next chap will have Cabbie in and whats happend to Cat? REVIEW please**

**Bade Always**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3 What just happened

Whats just happened?

**A\N So I havent updated for ages so here you go...**

**Robbie's POV**

What on Earth has just happened I just got a text from Jade

To: Geeky Rob  
From: The wicked witch of the West  
Come to the hospital. CHANGE MY NAME

I will never

To: The wicked witch of the West  
From: Geeky Rob  
No you called me geeky I am NOT geeky and I'm coming.

Jade can be so mean. Like am I am not geeky right. Wait don't answer that. Anyway my girlfriend is in the hospital and I'm not there. Oh no ive got to go.  
Well now I'm here and I'm horrified. Cat was laying in the emergency room with bandages all over her and a thing going into her with blood in it. Man I hate blood but if it's saving my girlfriends life I love it like i love her. After about 10 minuets of watching her sleep she finally woke up. Her amazing eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was me.

**Cat's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw a figure. The first thing I saw and I have no clue who it is. Please don't be daddy. Please. When my eyes figured out how to see, stupid things, I saw my wonderful boyfriend staring at me. Then I looked around and saw I was attached to some lind of blood machine. It looked gross. Why am i even here. I just fainted I don't need to be on a blood thing and I don't need to be plastered up. "Cat do you need anything" Er what do I need? "I want a car to go home" I said I hate hospitals. There creepy. Also I'm bored there's nothing to do. "I'm really sorry but you need to stay here for a couple of days but I wont leave you at all unless you want me to, like if you want to talk to the girls with out me." Robbie's so cute. Wait Jadey's here I need her."Robbie can you get Jade" He nodded and went out the room.  
Why hasn't he come back yet its been about 10 minutes. Suddenly tones of nurses come in and gave me a needle in my arm. I instantly fell asleep.

**Cat's POV (still) in her dream land**

I woke up in a cupcake land. It was amazing. I fell like im in a dumb world. I was in a pink sparkly dress with matching shoes. They where amazing. I skipped over to a pink path because i saw it in a movie. I followed it untill I came across a girl in a purple dress. As I got closer I realised it was Jadey. I came up to her. She was crying at a gravestone. It said "In loving memory of the chizzy-est tin man around Buckett" That was so sad Beck is dead here. I wonder where Robbie is er where is he ,wait I need o cheer up Jadey first."Jade whats the matter?" I ask I now what the matter is I just can't say it."Buckett my boyfriend is dead how else am I ment to act?" Aww poor Jade I still want to know where MY boyfriend is!" Er Jadey where's Robbie?" She points up the path I need to find him" Suddenly the path starts to vanish. I vanish were have I gone?

**Out of dreamland.**

I woke up all by myself. The nurses have gone. Robbie had gone, forgot his promise. I was alone. In pain.

**A\N Whats happened? Where is everyone? Is Beck being dead a sign of anything? Do you guys like. REVIEW PLEASE. Also if it confused Buckett was Beck because sometimes buckets are made of tin.**


	4. Chapter 4 The end of his life

So how did this happen again?

**A/N This may seem more like who did it to Beck but it's about what Cat feels and her coping. Please don't kill me but what happens, happens I needed this to happen**

Cat's POV

I laid there on the uncomfortable hospital bed by my self. Where is every one. Robbie said he would never leave me. Well then where the hell is he? Bad word stop it Cat. I can't be by myself so I get out my pear phone and call Jadey. She doesn't pick up. So I try Robbie. The same results. Whats going on? I press a little red button to call the nurses. After 10 minutes they come in. "Whats the problem, Catarina?" The stupid nurse asked, well she's only stupid because i hate my name. "Where is every one?" She looks at me and move uncomfortable. "Well one of your friends had a panick attack and every one went there. I'm so sorry Catarina." She said with no emotion. "Where is the room?" I ask, I need to see what ever friend this is. "In room 2745 up the stairs you need to go in a wheelchair because your legs are to weak." She says before leaving. I climb into the chair and wheel myself to the lift. I hate lift but I need to see my friend. Who ever that is. I go out the lift and find the room. I walk in to hearing a beeping sound coming from a machine. I see Jade sitting in a chair crying her eyes out. Robbie was standing the other side with teary eyes. André ws there as well comforting Jade. I came over and saw Beck sleeping with a million wires attached to his built up body. It was horrible to see him like that. He was like my big brother and I couldn't stand to watch my brother in that kind of pain. I wheeled over to Robbie and tugged his shirt. "Hi Cat" He said with sadness in his voice. Well who wouldn't be sad and they we're very tight, my boy friend and brother. "I stared at Beck for a moment. I didn't now what was going to do but I couldn't stay here it was too sad. I wheeled out and back to my room. I was thinking how it happened. What if i caused it? He might have been worrying and panicked and ended up there. Could there be something more? He's life was perfect so what else could it be? I can only blame myself. Gilt was all over me. It was all my fault. All my fault.  
After that day every thing changed. Every one became distant between each other. Robbie came in but we just sat there. Nothing happened. I havent seen Jade all day as she's been with Beck. I havent been back as I can't face him. apparently he's getting worse what is making me sadder as it's all my fault. If I never sent that text then he would have been all right and I would have been hurt but oh well, now my brother is facing the consequences. I could never live like this I need to do some thing. The nurses rushed in. Some thing must be going on. "In an hour Beckett's parents have disided to turn of the life support so if you want to say good-bye then go to his room" Oh my god that tore my heart out. How could they do this? How could I lose my brother? How could Jade lose her boyfriend? He could still survive this could not happen. I quickly hopped into my wheelchair and go to his room. Jade was on his bed hugging him. The beeping sound was slow. I wheeled over to him and hugged my brother. "Bye Beck. I love you brother. You re the greatest actor alive nd I will miss you so much." I whispered in his ear. I looked at his calm face, like nothing was happening but it was but he would not now.  
I had to get out of the room before they turned it of. I stayed out side the room while they turned the machine off. This could not be happening. After 10 minutes I heard the last long beep and that was it. Beck was gone. I will always remember him but it wont be the same as hearing his Canadian accent and looking at his fluffy hair and seeing my lovely best brother ever, I would NEVER forgive myself though. I killed my brother. I killed Beck.

**A/N I'm so sorry about that it popped in to my mind and then I thought why. I'm sorry if i got the machine name wrong I'm not a medical person. I have looked at my reviews and thank you very much you people but it seems that every chapter has three reviews so I'm not updating till I get three reviews or more.**


	5. Chapter 5 How did he die

I'm sad, Depressed and Angry

**A\N So some one said how did Beck die and how did she cause it and why she's in hospital. Well she's in hospital after having a mental break down. Beck well you will find out now. This will be short as it's just filling you in with some important details.**

Well its been two whole days since Beckett James Oliver very sadly passed away and every one was depressed. Like you wouldn't be? And Jade is spending every second with him before he gets buried,talking, singing even kissing him not wanting him to go. The nurses said he died of a panick attack but Robbie searched if you can die of a panick attack and it said you can't so every one wondered what had happened to the cool boy. After an hour of silence André had an idea. "What if they check his body maybe there's a clue." He spoke. Everyone thought he was mad. What would his body have on it. As it was probably more the inside of his body and the nurses couldn't find anything. So what use would that make. He is not the guy to get in a fight. And he doesn't seem like the guy who would self harm himself... Or would he? "I... Thi..Nk... Weee... Should... Chea...K him" Cat said between sobs.

A whole day went pass untill Jade let them take of he's cloths of. What they found was scratch marks all up his legs and stomach. Everyone was horrified that such a calm boy would do that to him self. They looked at the cuts and found a piece of metal in one what was identified as the top of scissors. At this point Jade was crying uncontrollably so people knew that she wouldn't do that. Once the hospital knew that they had to look at other stuff in the cuts. It was curtain that this had only been going on for about a week. He's parents came and looked at their son. No one understood why the poor boy would do this. Ruin, kill he's own life when it was fantastic. He had his own nice home, a family that loved him and a lovely girlfriend and proper friends. Wait what if he didn't harm himself? What if someone killed him? But then again who would be that thoughtless to kill calm, mature. good-looking Beck Oliver?

**A\N Know short like I said just filled you in. Might be turning more to Beck but it wont be soon just need he's funeral out the way. So do you think he harmed himself or someone did it for him? 3+ reviews or no new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Going far, going away

Going far, going away

**A\N Thanks for everyone reviewing as this isn't bout Beck its about Cat so me and someone else are doing a sequel called 'suspects' to that it will be out soon, so look out. Now here we go.**

Cat's POV

I can't wait for three hours so I can get out. But then in three days time its Beck's memorial service as the police are still testing his body to see who killed him. But its frightening. Theres a killer on the loose. Why are town? Or city? Why Beck? The leader of our gang. My big brother. Jade's boyfriend. Jades been taking it very hard. Crying every time someone says anything as 'Beck would had said those words, but he can't, he's gone'. Everyone thought she was a scary goth, know she's raided Becks wardrobe and toke all his cloths and wears them the exact style though they are very baggy.

Andres been destroyed as well. As they were best mates. As its nearly christmas we all had our presents for him. Andre's been taking his gift, what was an amazing comb, everywhere. Sometimes he puts it through his dreadlocks or on his cloths, anywhere.

But I've been taking it hard as well. He was my brother. Well Adam's strange and wierd so the brother I never had. Still EXTREMLY sad. No one could make me happy. Not even Robbie! I feel so bad. I want to let him make me happy but then i think that Beck will never laugh never anything just lie there while police look at his body full of scars. Who though? Who would kill such a calm, trustable and sweet Canadian boy? And he wont have children, get married to Jade, never have his happy ever after. That's to sad. Every one needs their happy ending, he needed his with Jade.

Speaking of Jade she's been out for a while. I wonder why? She hardly ever goes out these days. Not with Beck not there with her. She will never get over him. And he wont be able to move on. I quickly phoned her up as I don't want her getting dead either. I get through to 'her' but she doesn't answer a police did. He said that Jade was getting checked. Checked for what? She wouldn't kill her own boyfriend. They loved each other too much.

I started to panick. For some reason I felt strange in the stomach. I didn't feel right. I looked down. God I'm getting fat. I can't be fat, I need a nice body or no one would ever love me. Phooey. I love that word my momma said it when I was 2. She was always there for me as much as she could have been. Then some stupid drunk man hit her car. So it was just me, Adam and my farther. That's how it's always been. I really don't feel well. This can't be happening. I hate throwing up. It makes me feel disgusting. I rush to get some tablets and water to stop me but it doesn't help. Stupid fat Cat.

I hear a knock on the door and Jadey slowly comes in. She looks destroyed. I wonder what happened at the station. Oh well I will ask her soon but its like 11 o'clock at night and I'm exhausted from the previous nights of listening to Jade cry. But by the sounds of things this wont be different so I climb into her bed and start comforting my broken friend.

The next day nobody talked. Every one was to caught up on what ever going to happen tomorrow. We as in the gang thought about the service and then about like the style. We knew that Beck would hate us if everything was black and dull so we thought of having a checkered style as that's most of what he wore. So that might make it better as it is going to be.

Tomorrow will be like a replay of my moms funeral but she got buried they have to keep Beck for evidence or something I cried out for most of the time they were explaining it. It makes me tear up now just thinking about it. Tomorrow was the day to say good-bye to Beck, my calm, relaxed brother. He will stay with me but not like this. After tomorrow he will drift away. Not completely but we will move on more. Isnt that good? He wouldn't want us to get stuck to him but I WILL NEVER FOREGET HIM. And that's the truth and a promise.

**A\N Not gonna say any thing except that 3+ reviews or no new chapter**


End file.
